The Cook and the Tamer
by ALostBlueIdiot
Summary: Coupling is Koh and Patty, the 1st here I believe. One shot, at least for now unless many wants a chapter version.


The Cook and the Tamer

Disclaimer: I do not own **Other Life** _ **Azure Dreams**_

ALostBlueIdiot: Not having done a one shot, I thought that I might as well try to see where it leads me to, though I do hope this turns out ok. Anyway as you may have guessed it's about the protagonist with his original name, a mystery to me since don't know how to read Nihongo, but if anyone knows who, as well as have the same desire as myself to know, then please, by all means, check my channel at Youtube where I had updated videos about the Original Azure Dreams on the Play Station in the past, and will once again sometime in the future. If you are interested, then I'll leave a link below.

channel/UC7VDKc7zngQXZljTLbbtiGA

AN cont: For now, I'll be calling him Koh as his default name in the English version as well as the Cook (with the same reasoning as Koh's, though I hear it is Patti, but have yet to confirm it). Anyway, I'll be using the US version's names for the other characters until I get a confirmation of their real names in the voiced version. With that out of the way, I guess I better get on to the story so I will, but before that, please do take note that I'll try to tell this in Patty's perspective which will be hard for me, seeing as I'm male, but if I did not then this won't be a one shot but a chaptered one. If many want a chaptered one in Koh's perspective and/or in third person then please say so in your reviews, and I might consider it like my youtube video updates. If you have any helpful advice to improve this story though then please, by all means tell me via a review or PMs. This might be my only one shot for a while as most of my plot bunnies that's jumping around my head are for chaptered ones. As I stated in my 3 Curse story, this will be my try for a single coupling which I hope isn't too bad.

Anyway, starting from now, I decide to focus more on my ideas on stories as that is what I think is good enough from me to upload, while using my mediocre grammar until I find someone who would kindly offer to beta this (This story is included in it unlike my 3 Curses ones and maybe other stories I will be uploading) and/or someone who would type this and my other upcoming stories with me. The same could be said for my other stories I will start with only one chapter at the moment, they can even adopt it if they offer to, but only if they have better grammar and way of telling the story than me, but only to those I specify in the summery and/or Author Notes, usually the ones I ran out of ideas with, as you can read, I'm not good at expressing myself, and have no body discuss with making my stories mostly focusing on one individuals and bland. Please do pardon me if this story does not go smoothly. Anyway, I guess you are pretty much tired of my ramblings, so on with the story.

'RIGHT, it's ok, I'm a professional! I can do this! I just need to forget what I saw yesterday' I told myself only for the image I wished to forget, to resurface in my mind's eye as my cheeks began heating up.

The image was soon destroyed as I heard the sound of a chair being pushed back which soon directed my attention towards its occupant, who in turn turned to me with his sunny smile, that seem to radiate a warm light towards anyone shown it, at least, that's what many, including myself thought so. As the light reflected from it bathed me in its warm light, increasing the heat already on my cheeks.

It soon gained the same effect on me like the one that plagued me days ago though since he does not know, he took the chair he regularly sat on this morning after entering my father's restaurant like he always did after going into the tower. A few seconds later, I began to feel the heat on my face getting warmer which prompted me to bow my head to look away only for my eyes to land in a particular part of his body.

This in turn once again made the previous image reappear only this time, magnifying the part I was currently looking at, which in turn made my face heat up to atomic red once more that I could safely assume is crimson now instead of the bright pink I had before I bet.

"Here is the money for the meal Patty… Patty? Hello? You awake? Moshmosh?" the occupant asked me waving his hand in front of my face making me blink a few time before backing away in surprise.

"HUH? OH Are you done with your meal sir?" I asked politely lowering my face as I tried to relax my racing heart, as I turned my face from looking at the part a little ways below his stomach, to the floor as my face began inventing a new shade of red in my embarrassment. A few seconds later, I slowly raised my head to look at him giving me a confused look for a while before sighing, then giving me the same smile as before.

"Yes I am, and thank you very much for the meal. I must say that you are getting better making your Shining Prawn. A lot better in fact than your previous ones." complimented the occupant with an appreciative tone in his ever cheerful male voice causing me to smile, like always when someone praises my cooking.

'Wait! As far as I know, he was the only one who ever tried my cooking right? Most of the customers here eat what father cooked! And isn't that action usually done by a wife to her husband?' I ask myself as my face was taken over by a look of shock which soon disappeared as the voice from the Kitchen called my name.

"Patty! Where are you, the order for table five is ready." called out a familiar voice snapping me out of my thoughts before I began heading towards the kitchen to get the order as my pink hair in a ponytail moved with the wind that passed by me from my advance to the kitchen.

"Do you need help in the kitchen Patty?" I heard the male before calling out to me. I turned and stopped to answer him to tell him that 'I'll be alright on my own.' but soon found it a mistake as he was running towards the same direction I was headed before, and when I stopped to turn towards him realized that he was right behind me, which resulted in both of us falling over each other making me close my eyes as I braced for the impact that would surely happen between my back and the floor. Soon enough my back fell on the stone floor of the restaurant as I expected, but as I was about to arc my back in order to ease the ache on my back something unexpected happened. It was something falling on top of me, or to be more precise on my lips.

Dread soon took over me as I hoped beyond hope that what I thought fell on my lips was not what I thought it is. Slowly, ever so slowly, I open my eyes before seeing his pair of concerned ruby eyes on my pair of shocked emerald ones just as his lips were on mine. Seconds later, the situation we were in finally registered in my mind, and as soon as it did, crimson over took my whole body from my face to my toes as I can literarily imagine and hear steam coming out of my head and ears. It did not help that he leaned his forehead on mine breaking the light kiss we had by accident which I was thankful off though I hate to admit, also regretful at the same time when his lips parted with mine.

"Are you alright Patty? Your face is red." He asked me worriedly as he lifted the distance between us so he could scan me for any injury as I tried to say the words 'I'm ok." Until he pressed his forehead on mine once more, this time longer while also lowering his lips near mine letting me feel his breath on my face which made me unable to say so.

"Hmm… You are burning up. You must be sick huh? Alright, you should go to the hospital and rest, while I tell your father about it." He stated before standing up then turning as he began going towards the kitchen which quickly prompted me to stand up and grab one of his hand with both of my own.

"I-I'm fine, you don't have to te…" I began looking at his calm red eyes with my panic stricken green ones only to realize that, that move was a mistake as his eyes soon looked at me seriously looking for signs that I was indeed alright making my face heat up further.

Seconds later he had one of his hands on my shoulder before smiling reassuringly at me. "It's ok, you must have worked too hard without knowing it, just get some rest at the hospital, and I'll handle your job." He stated before placing his other hand on my other shoulder in hope of reassuring me, at least that's what I think he was trying to convey to me.

"His right, anyway, I don't think you are in the right mind to serve the costumers, so why don't you leave it to your apprentice?" added the same voice from the kitchen making the two of us turn towards it to see an aged male with a Dodin Bouffant.

"That's right, and I can do that dishes after, since I had a lot of practice on it before! So you just go to the hospital and rest." He told me happily, before easily scooping me up to his strong arms in the legendary Ohime-sama-Dakko and heading towards the door, as I quickly started to feel faint.

"It's ok, Koh, my daughter isn't sick enough to need checking at the hospital, all she needs is time to sort through her thoughts, now please let her down." I vaguely heard my father say as my vision started to become blurry until finally I fainted.

The Cook and the Tamer

'Where am I?' I asked as I opened my eyes to see darkness surrounding me, before hearing a voice shout angrily, prompting me to look around, before putting my hands in front of my eyes as a blinding light suddenly appeared in the endless darkness before.

"Daddy, his back again, what should we do?" shouted a young female in front of me which was strangely familiar to me making me turn to see that the young female had pink hair with her hands on her hips standing before the entrance.

"Koh is back huh Patty? Then please bring him in the Kitchen to receive his punishment." stated another familiar voice that had a more lively tone.

'Speaking of which did the previous voice say Koh, and also did the girl in front of me called the one who responded father and the one who called back called the girl by my name, Patty?' I pondered.

I then began looking around before realizing that I was in my father's restaurant, though everything looks newer than what I was accustomed to before I fainted.

I then saw the young girl walk through me as she grabbed a handful of the red head's cloths still glaring at the young male, while I finally came to a conclusion on who the two kids were, and also of where I was.

This was my father's newly built, one week old restaurant, which should be impossible as I've been around it for years already, hence, I had reasoned with myself that this was a dream seeing as none of the other people could see or touch me. I then followed the two kids with my younger self being the female and the red head Koh were looking at each other differently, with Koh having a wide smile on his face with his hands on the back of his head walked, while my younger self directed a glare at said red head as she followed behind him towards the kitchen to which I decided to follow to see my father who was a lot younger than I remembered recently, glaring at the young Koh who just continued to smile though a weak shaking on his body could be seen.

"You've got Balls returning at the scene of your crime brat!" stated my father with a growl shattering the young boys smile as his face, as well as his whole body was now shaking evidently as he began sweating buckets.

"Daddy?" asked my younger self pulling her father's pants directing father, mine, as well as Koh's attention at her as, my father knelt low so that they can meet eye to eye.

"What is it Patty?" he asked kindly.

"What do you mean by balls?" she asked shocking myself and father who lost his footing and fell on his behind while Koh grinned and put his hand on my younger self's shoulders.

"What he means Patty is 'Bonk' OWIE!" Koh began before a sound of something hard hitting another something that is harder, particularly my father's fist beaming the middle of Koh's head resulting to a big, red flashing bump to appear on his head followed by Koh's pained words as he fell on his ass clutching the bump on his head.

"How dare you try to taint my young Patty's mind you brat!" father called out in panic while I smiled nervously at my younger self's question.

'I never thought I was that curious as a child.' I thought before hearing Koh whine.

"Don't give me the blame Old Man you're the one who started it anyway!" Koh countered before quickly evading another punch from my dad and hiding behind my bewildered younger self.

"Don't you dare hide behind my precious daughter you brat!" growled father only to receive a raspberry from Koh who peeked from behind her and then knocked over to the side my younger self's slap.

"Don't be mean to my Daddy, Idiot!" My younger self declared glaring at young Koh who was once again on the ground nursing his red cheek.

"PATTY! Where did you learn that WORD!" father asked in shock making my younger self look at my father with a confused look.

"I heard it from the kids who are beating up Koh." My younger self explained making father and I sigh, as the particular memory reappeared briefly on my mind.

It was shortly after his father's death. Before it happened, he was showered by praises by hunters and everyone else everywhere about his father's many achievements at the tower with many being kids who most spoke of how they wish he was their father. That soon changed though at his father's demise. The people before who was singing praises of Guy's Heroics, seemed to move on rather quickly, and switched to doing the same, only this time towards a different person.

That person was Ghosh's father who was Guy's rival. It was a common saying in the small village of Monsbayia that when the father does a great achievement in the monster tower, Guy would soon top it off, with a greater one. That was the beginning of the rivalry from two very different families. One was rich, the other poor. One wishes fame from his adventures and is willing to spend any amount to get it while the other simply wishes to live through the adventure so that he can have another one, which he did many times, with gaining fame as part of his adventures results. One was the strongest warrior, who has strength that no one can match, while the other, a grand mage, with a slew of various spells. One was from a noble family, while the other was a commoner. Finally, one offers rivalry, while the other offers friendship as well as accepting the rivalry.

'Even now the unintentional rivalry continues even though the one who started it had already left this mortal coil' I thought with a sad smile as I remembered how the father was presumed dead a few weeks after Guy died.

'Then the child who had been told he was better than anyone else by his Grandpa and Grandma got the idea that the reason for his father's disappearance was Koh, even though it's highly unlikely for a child to be the cause of a grown man's disappearance.

If only his mother was still alive, but alas, the father's disappearance when the second child's birth was underway must have contributed to her death.

'She must have had quite a strong heart since she was able to deliver the young Selfi, and give her, her name even after hearing of her husband's disappearance when seeing his white bandana where she sew her, Gosh's and the father's name was seen near the entrance of the tower was brought to her.

'Speaking of Ghosh, he was the leader and initiator of the kid's assault to what they called the 'Killer of Heroes Divine Punishment' and if I did not find them when Ghosh and two others, who he probably, bribed with money, continued beating up the bruised body of Koh, it would have taken weeks more for him to heal.

"By the way Daddy, what does Tomboy mean?" asked my younger self, snapping me out of my trip down memory lane as my father looked at my younger self with a look of horror.

"Someone called my sweet and cute Patty-chan tomboy? Those people must be Blind! BLIND! OH! Eh, umm… Dearest, can you tell me the ones who called you that? I need to go and KILL Er… I mean, get their eyes checked up so can you please tell Dada please?" father asked with a smile though a small dark aura now surrounded him which flared up high each time he raised his voice which I can recognize, and it seemed Koh can as well, while my younger self does not seem notice at all even though she was the one closest to him. She happily told him their names, meaning Ghosh and the other boys that beat up Koh days ago, before asking the same question again.

"Don't worry about it Sweetie, it's not important alright? Anyway, I have to go out for a bit so if you want you can supervise Koh's punishment until I get back, as well as get him started to washing those dishes." stated my father as he began heading to the one door in our restaurant which swiftly opened violently before his hand on the knob turned.

"KOH, ARE YOU HERE? ANSWER ME!" called out the new entrant not noticing my father crashing on the wall right next to the door hard and being sandwiched between the door and the wall making me finch involuntarily.

"I'm here mom!" Koh stated which grabbed the attention of a woman with blue hair.

"Thank goodness, I thought something happened to you again!" Koh's mother stated before giving a sigh of relief.

"Wreath-san!" called out my younger self before she ran towards her which Wreath rewarded by going on one knee before spreading her arms out ready to hug my younger self who by now jumped into her awaiting arms.

"Your early today Wreath-s-san." Said my father as he tried to move his body from his sand witched position making Wreath cover her mouth with one hand as she realized that she was the one who was that cause of his current predicament.

"I'm sorry boss, when I woke up today, only Weedy was in the bed, and I began to worry if he encountered the same trouble when we first met where you brought him to me beaten and unconscious." Apologized Wreath as my father was finally able to extract himself from in between the door and the wall which now had the shape of his body imprinted on it.

"It's ok Wreath-san. Anyways, do you mind opening the shop, and supervising the kids while I take care of some blind kids?"Asked father receiving a look of worry from Wreath, making the older man rephrase his words.

"I—It's not what you think! I'm not planning on hurting them honest!" excused father only for Wreath to look at him with a disbelieving look, before sighing.

"I bet the tomboy comment Koh heard directed to your daughter by those boys shortly before passing out the 1st time after you brought him to me is your reason huh?" Wreath asked before hearing father saying 'Giku!' which confirm her guess.

"It does not surprise me she is being called that by your actions Koppe-san." Wreath stated with a sigh.

"By the way, where is little Weedy—chan?" Asked father trying to change the topic which Wreath promptly answered by saying she was with Nico's family, which earned a worried shout from the younger male.

"WHAT! You took her offer Mom? How could you? Do you want me to DIE!" Koh blew in panic as he began running around in circles with both hands on his head.

"Why are you worried Koh, I believe they will take good care of her while I work" asked a confused Wreath only to receive a glare from her son.

"Yeah, take good care to create a Lord Tomboy Junior by the guidance of the Lord Tomboy Senior Nic OW!" Koh began ranting until my younger self slapped his other cheek, which resulted in both sides of his cheeks going red.

"Don't talk too badly of Nico—chan, isn't she your childhood friend?" asked my younger self angrily making Koh glare at her while his eyes started to tear up.

"Is a childhood friend, a friend who Axe Kicks her friend on the head to wake him up?" Koh countered making my younger self begin to ponder about it.

"It's alright, you are your father's son after all, so I'm sure you can live through that, your father himself was hard to wake unless I beamed his head with one of my many frying pans." stated Wreath happily making my father back away dragging my younger self while covering both of her ears as continued to ponder about Kohs question.

I laughed as I remembered him complaining about Lord Tomboy Senior and Junior's wake up kick combo that leaves the back of his head and front stomach aching every morning.

"I'M NOT JUST HIS SON! I'M MY OWN PERSON, AND MY NAME IS KOH!" shouted the young red head snapping me out of my thoughts as well as my younger self while the adults looked at him in shock.

"I WILL SURPASS HIM SOON, MARK MY WORDS! I WILL GET TO THE TOP FLOOR AND RETURN WHEN I COME OF AGE!" He declared loudly, and confidently making myself smile, as father and my younger self wondered if he could make his claim true. Wreath's bordered between worry of loosing another loved one on the monstrous tower, and proud of him inheriting the confidence of his father.

"With that said, I must first rescue my little sister from being defiled by Senior." Koh said soon after as he began going to the open door until a hand on his shoulder stopped him, making him turn to see the owner grinning at him. The owner was my father who thumbed the kitchen with a grin as Koh began to sweat.

"Do you really think you can get away from your punishment by wording your way out? " questioned father silently as Koh sweated more in answer for seconds before a wide grin appeared on his face. He then turned to his mother, eyes closed as he began speaking towards her.

"Hey Mom, Koppe-san just asked me if you wanted to marry him!" Koh stated shocking everyone in the room, especially my father and me.

"Is that true Koppe—san?" asked Wreath bashfully making father shake his head franticly in denial.

"Wai!Wai! Kekkon, KEKKON! Koh's mother will become my new mother? Wai, WAI!" stated my younger self excitedly making me smile sheepishly at little Patty's childish action, not thinking things through.

"Yeah, after all, you resemble his wife so much mom, and both of you are better cooks than him! 'HEY!' Don't try to deny it Koppe-san. The costumers who tasted it when you had a faceoff with mom said so, and I heard that most of the dishes you cooked were originally invented by your wife." added Koh making father turn around to grumble about his defeat.

"By the way, since you're a lot better, why did you not start your own restaurant?" Koh asked his mom who just smiled.

"That is because my dream was to become a regular housewife, nothing more." stated Wreath making Koh look at her in disbelief.

"Why? When you have so much to offer! Why is your dream so simple Mom?" Koh asked puzzled.

"What is wrong with a simple dream, my Mom's dream of opening a restaurant so that she could have people taste her foods, and spread happiness through food is great right Daddy?" asked my younger self making my father turn to her before going down in one knee with a sad smile.

"That's right Patty, which is why we opened this restaurant in the first place. We will live through her dream so that we can tell her all about it when we meet her at the other side." My father stated.

I smiled sadly as I recalled what father told about the cause of her death during one of the many days Koh was at the tower, after hearing that his father was killed by the one who awaited him at the top. Apparently, my mother was a daughter of one of the many noble families in Haruka who was loved by the people before being framed by other Noble families which in turn drew said masses to revolt and over threw the current ruling monarch and help the place change its government to Republic.

My father says that during that time, he was the child of the head chef of my mom's family, who became friends with my mother, who always sported a sad face, until father let her taste his cooking. From then on she could be seen with father learning quickly in his art to the point of surpassing him in no time. After that, father was pondering weather to propose to her or not.

Sadly though, my mother was framed during that time enraging the masses from her supposed treachery spread by the other noble families leaving her no choice but to leave with my father by the bequest of her parents.

Voicing out his agreement and swearing to protect her, they decided to do so during dawn the next day and by dusk both were out of the city though due to my mother's upbringing, she quickly became sick months after as she and my father crossed the vast desert surrounding Haruka.

Father quickly decided to go to the nearest town, Monsbaiya to have the doctor check if she can be saved, only to discover that she was pregnant with me, from the night they spent together before their plan to leave Haruka, in their hastily built Shanty near the gates of Haruka. After hearing that mom requested to the doctor of the clinic, Doctor Hal's father to at least save me, which the doctor affirmed with determination. Hence, the operation came, and ended with my mother, using her remaining strength to give me my name.

The Cook and the Tamer

"Pa…, Patty, PATTY!" shouted a voice making me open my pair of emerald eyes to meet a pair of very concerned ruby ones.

"Are you alright Patty?" Asked another which made me look at the voice's origin to see my father looking at me worriedly, making me shake my head to clear it as I placed a hand on one of my eyes only to find it damp.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked with my surprise evident.

"That's what we wanted to ask you, we were just finishing up closing when I suddenly saw tears appear beneath your eyes." explained Koh. "You sure you are not sick?" he added making me smile.

"I'm alright. It's just a bad dream." I told him but that does not seemed to ease his worry as he began to ponder for a while, until he apparently thought of something which he voiced making a crimson blush envelope my face at what he said resurfaced the accursed image once more.

"By the way, mom said that there was a package form you shop when she and Weedy came back from the church once I got out of the bath which was shortly after they got home. Thanks by the way for that. With it, my surprise birthday party for Weedy was a big success!" Koh finished happily as steam began to exit both sides of my ears as well as erupt from my head figuratively once more.

"Huh? Your face is red again! I knew it! You are SICK! RIGHT, just stay there and rest while I get Doctor Hal and Cherrl, plus maybe Selfi? Yeah, a magic user is sure to be of help!" Koh stated as he once again began heading towards the door but was stopped by my fuming father.

"Wh—What is wrong Pops? Giving me the evil eye?" Koh asked backing away as a dark aura enveloped father once again.

"I hope your willing to take responsibility for showing THAT to my daughter." He began as his face darkened with his black aura growing darker rapidly as he raised his voice at the one word which then, made my face heat up as I looked down in embarrassment. Father obviously knew now what had been troubling me.

"Take responsibility?" Koh asked obviously confused as he began backing away.

"You got BALLS making me repeat something so awful more than once don't you?" father stated, as his voice steadily grew in volume with each words as Koh began to pounder for a while until he seemed to get it.

"Oh that, sure I'll take responsibility!" he stated happily shocking both me and my father as he turned and began heading towards the only door at the restaurant.

"But let us do it tomorrow as my back right now is killing me because of all of those dishes you made me wash tonight until then, bye!" Koh says as he looked back at both of us, before turning back towards the exit.

"Am I still dreaming Tou-san?" I asked as my father looked at me with a smile.

"No you are not, my dear daughter, this is real, Koh has agreed to take responsibility of your defiled eyes, congratulations my dear daughter, you just nabbed the village's Dokan Adonis." Father stated happily as I felt damp trails began flowing from my eyes as overflowing happiness enveloped my whole body before I fainted once more.

Five days later I knocked at his home as my father held my hand in reassurance.

"My, you're here early Patty—san?" Wreath asked in surprise.

"Of course she is, after all, it's a wife's duty to wake up her husband." Stated Koppe happily making Wreath put both hands on her mouth as realization hit her.

"You mean my son finally decided to settle down, and with your daughter at that Koppe-san?" Wreath asked before dropping her hand to smile as she saw Koppe nod before he began telling her about what happened last night.

"Oh my, I should have him ask the builder to put a door at the bathroom, him being Guy's son no matter how much he wants to show himself as being his own person. But are you sure he meant what he said? You are not misunderstanding him are you?" Wreath asked making Koppe look at her seriously.

"He said he WILL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY! And I'm holding him up to it as I know he is like me, a man who never goes back on his words." Koppe declared happily making Wreath smile.

"Well then, please do come in, while I wake him up." Wreath told me as me and father went in.

"Koh, it's time to wake, your new life awaits you." I heard Wreath say as I sat myself with my father in the living room, before standing up shortly after a few minutes and heading towards where the two where, hoping that I could be of some help.

"Five more minutes mom." He stated which Wreath rewarded with a sigh as she pulled his bed's cover as I entered the room, to my surprise and enjoyment, his reaction was to curl up into a ball mumbling "3 minutes." under his breath which I found pretty cute.

"I guess there is only one option left." Wreath said as she turned to catch me looking at his sleeping form with a smile which prompted her to smile as well as she began heading towards my direction.

"Cute isn't he?" she asked snapping me out before lowering my face as red colored my face at my embarrassment at being caught red handed.

"It's ok dear. If you want you can stay with him, until I get back." Wreath said before heading towards the kitchen before I could answer her.

I then stared silently at his chest as it slowly rose and fell feeling my smile widen as the thought of me seeing this starting today sent my heart a flutter.

"I can understand your happiness but since you will be the one to wake him up from now on, I need to show you one certain way to wake this sleepy head here." said Wreath pulling me back to reality.

"This here is the only certain way to wake heavy sleepers like him." Wreath told me showing me a frying pan which she automatically beamed on her son's head without a second thought, and receiving a quick reaction from him as he began rolling off his bed clutching his head hard.

"Wakey Wakey Axey Kicky!" exclaimed another voice before something short ran past me before jumping as it got close towards the rolling red head, flipping on the air before bringing down the heel of it's feet exactly at the red head's stomach which knocked out all the wind out of him as well as knocking him out instantly.

"Weedy! Why did you do that when he is already awake?" Wreath asked her daughter who just grinned.

"I just wanted to show Patty-nee-chan another way to wake him!" she said with a sweet smile on her face which her mother rewarded with a sigh.

"That has the opposite effect when his on the ground with his back on it, didn't Nico tell you that?" questioned Wreath making Weedy pout cutely.

"But I wanted to wake him up too!" Weedy complained her pout still there as she stomped on of her legs on the ground hard before tears started appearing on her eyes as she began to hop up and down repeatedly with one leg up.

"Do I hear my number one customer here?" asked my father's voice as he entered the room with his hands on his back.

"Koppe-jii-san!" Weedy exclaimed excitedly, the pain on the feet apparently forgotten as she hugged him happily.

"Do you have something for me?" she asked which he rewarded by showing her what was behind him, a piece of my Shining Prawn Dish.

"Wai, wai! Arigatou Jiji!" Weedy stated happily as a smile appeared on my and my father's face as well as Wreath's as the reason why Koh was punished regularly when we were kids danced around in a circle as she chomped down on the morsel.

"What is all with the noise so early in the morning?" asked a voice on the floor making all of us look down to see Koh looking at us with half closed eyes.

"You are finally awake huh? Good, now go to the bath room and get dressed, as you need to meet with the High Priest quickly." Says Wreath making Koh raise an eye brow before his eyes widen as he realized what she said, though they were soon changed to confusion.

"Is it really a big deal that we need to tell the elder that Fire Balls could be used to heat up water in the in bath tubs, instantly making it into a hot springs?" He asked.

A sudden silence enveloped the room as everyone looked at him with disbelieving eyes, with mine almost tearing up.

"WAIT! Don't cry! I hate it when girls cry! If it means that much for you then I'll go to the bathroom now!" Koh stated with panic evident on his voice as he bolted towards their home's bath tub but was stopped by a roar from my father.

"WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE BOY!" he blew making the other people including me and Koh look at him.

"You are saying that the one you were taking responsibility was…" began father as Koh raised an eyebrow once more as he answered.

"To get the Fire Balls from the tower to supply the town with it and make a city wide Hot Springs what else, isn't that what you were asking me yesterday night when you stresses the word BALLS?" he asked making Koppe slap his face with his hand hard before pulling it down slowly while glaring at Koh who began to slowly back away.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he roared as he dashed at the surprised Koh who soon began running away with all his got from my father who was doing a great impression of a bull charging after the red head.

"You okay dear?" asked a voice behind me making me turn to see Wreath smiling sadly at me with a frowning Weedy next to her.

"Honestly, Big Brother is such a dunce!" Weedy stated before feeling a hand on her shoulder making her look at the owner to see her mother looking at her.

"You brought it up Weedy so you are partly responsible." Wreath stated inciting my interest.

"What do you mean Wreath-san?" I asked before she looked at me with a smile.

"Weedy here had recently been interested in something she read in the library's fairy tale section given to her by Mia. That something is called a Hot Spring, which she asked Koh if he encountered one on the Tower. When he said he did not, she asked if he could find it at Monsbaiya, when his answer was negative once more, her eyes suddenly started to water as tears began to fall from it making Koh smile before he told her not to worry as he will find one." Wreath told me making me smile, typical Koh going out of his way to make his little sister happy no matter what he has to do to do so.

That was one of the many things I loved about him, which is also the reason we met regularly during his punishments that was always the same reason, stealing food when we were still little. After he pulled it off numerous times I began wondering why he keeps doing it so I asked father why he still was willing to let him in the restaurant after all he did besides him being the son of Wreath. His simple answer towards me was to follow him silently when he does it again, so I did and expect my surprise when I saw him give the stolen food to his sister before returning the restaurant to accept his punishment. Of course this was before he started going to the tower. Now he always pays for what he eats while taking home some for his family though I bet it was mostly for Weedy.

"WATCH OUT!" blew a voice bringing me back to the present as I turned towards its origin to see Koh pushing my father out of the way as a sword fell giving him a shallow cut to one of his waist before burying itself at the floor.

"Are you okay Ji-san?" he asked with a slight wince on his smile as my father disbelievingly slowly nodded at him as me and the other two family members of the red head went to them.

As I got near them I see him have one of his hands grabbing the hilt of the blade.

"That is…" began Wreath who was besides me before seeing Koh turn to her before nodding.

"Dad's sword, the Seraphim which almost cost me my life during my battle with Beldo, it seemed to like making me bleed huh?" Koh answered making me look at the beautiful sword in his hand, before he walked towards his mother and gave her the blade.

"Mind putting it on the safe Mom? I'm done using it from my last tower visit." Koh says making his mother nod before heading towards their safe.

"You said you were done with it, so does that mean that you don't use it regularly?" I found myself asking him making him smile.

"Yeah, I only brought it with me on my last trip to see if something happens when I use Red Sands on it, thankfully I did not put too much or this wound would have been much worse." He said making me realize that his wrist was still bleeding, making look around hoping to find a medicinal herb somewhere.

"What are you looking for?" Koh asked making me look at him as if he was crazy while I heard my father give a long suffering sigh before whispering something to Wreath then leaving the house.

"The Medicinal Herb of course, your wrist is still bleeding!" I told him making his eyes widen in realization.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" he stated sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head making me look at him like he is an idiot, which sadly, he is, before feeling him grab my wrist with his hand as he dragged me towards their Monster Den where my eyes widen at the numbers of monsters sleeping there, as well as how big it was, as Koh went towards what looked like a Maneova, though I was not sure as the one he headed to had a different color than what I heard a familiar Maneova had.

"Hey Tate, wake up, I need your help with something." He said before touching the Orange Maneova only to pull back his hand quickly as a sound of something burning could be heard shortly after making me look at him with worry.

"I honestly can't believe how dumb our master is." Called out a voice making the both of us look at its origin to see a small, blue and yellow dragon with goggles flapping is four small wings alternately.

"Who are you calling dumb Kwene!" Koh asked the dragon angrily making it sigh.

"You obviously moron, since you still forget that touching Tate, your Fire Genius Maneova would burn the one touching it even if you're her master, and to think that she is one of the five things you always bring when you go to the tower." explained Kwene before receiving a glare form Koh.

"Yeah, well how could I know about that, it was not explained at Weedy's Monster Book!" Koh countered making Kwene look at Koh as if he was a Baka, which woefully, he is.

"Let me get this straight? Having always been bringing her in the tower while leaving me and the others here to become playthings to your little sis haven't taught you NOT to touch something that emits hot steam? I fear for us familiars' future! You know, we REALLY need to wake you up ourselves soon less Nico kicks the last remaining brain cells in your head out and make our situation worse. Thankfully, she does not do that after you won her over and we can afford Weedy's Hyakuretsukyaku on your stomach as more sleep should repair those damaged brain cells of yours and make you as smart as a regular human." Kwene stated before sighing shortly followed by a loud "ARRGH!" from Koh before he lunged at Kwene as both fell on the ground shortly followed by a dust cloud as arms, legs and the two's heads appeared at random intervals making me smile uneasily before hearing the other monsters waking up and was doing what I think are cat calls as they watched the circular dust cloud of the fight between Master and First Familiar move back and forth and randomly go around the monster den.

"Do you want to take a bath with us Patty-chan, or do you want to continue watching those two's rough housing?" whispered someone on my ear making me jump back and turn to the source to see Wreath smiling at me.

"Go KWENE, Kick BAKA-ANIKI'S BUT!" called out another voice make me look at the direction to see Weedy joining on the cheer.

"If you want to stay and watch then let me at least warn you that this usually ends after an hour at least so do you still want to stay here and watch?" Wreath asked making me look at her with a look on my face that clearly asked her "Are you serious?" which she only responded with a smile before nodding.

"Then I'll take you up on your offer then Wreath-san, but what about his wo…." I began but was stopped by Wreath's finger being placed on my lips with a wink before turning her head somewhere, making me follow her to see the Orange Maneova before awake now as well as another this time colored dark blue which is the normal color of a familiar Maneova I heard about watching the fight closely.

"Those girls will take care of things if this brawl gets out of hand, now let's go." Wreath said as she took my hand and began leading me away from the dust cloud of Koh and Kwene's fight as some smaller familiars decided to join the fight and enter the dust cloud making it increase in size while some bigger ones, seemed to be taking bets for something with items that are mostly edible ones such as herbs, seeds, fruits, and surprisingly some swords and shields too.

"Come on Weedy, time for bath!" Wreath said stopping near the cheering girl who gave the dreaded puppy dog eyes with both hands clapped together as if praying.

"Can I stay here for ten more minutes to watch PLEASSSSEEEEEEEE! I want to see Kwene finally trash Ni!" she said making Wreath smile at her.

"You should know by now that those Poppy Dog Eyes of yours only work on your Big Brother and Koppe-san dear, so let's go." Wreath said making Weedy pout before saying "Hai" and grabbing Wreath's other hand as she led us to their large bathroom that I heard they were able to get thanks to Koh commissioning the Carpenter to build it while he was on the tower along with improving the house a long time ago.

"By the way Wreath-san, where is my father?" I asked making her look at me with a smile.

"He went back to your store to get his disguise before heading to Haruka since I agreed to take care of you while he was gone." Was Wreaths answer to me making me stop as I realized that I was staying over at Koh's home overnight making my face heat up for a moment before the memory of what happened a short while ago came back to me making me look on the floor sadly, as tears started to appear on my eyes once more.

"Is something wrong Patty-Nee-San? Is it because of Baka-Aniki? If so then don't worry, I'll get back to him for you!" called a voice below me making me smile sadly as Weedy tried to cheer me up.

"You remind me of myself in the past Patty-san you know that?" asked Wreath towards me out of the blue making Weedy and me look at her in surprise.

"Really, I remind you for your younger self, how?" I asked making her smile as she began a story from before she and Guy became a couple.

"It was years ago, when I was about Koh's age, I dream the same dream he did, of getting to the top." She said shocking me and her daughter as she looked at us, her smile growing before continuing.

"My parents though thought different, they wanted me to become a regular house wife who dutifully waited for a husband they chose for me which was surprisingly Ghosh's father." She stated shocking both me and Weedy as she giggled.

"So Ghosh-Baka would have been my Brother? You can't be serious Kaa-san!" asked Weedy in fright before Wreath flicked her forehead making her let out a pained yelp in reply.

"What did I tell you about watching your language when addressing someone else Weedy?" Wreath reprimanded making the young lass turn her head and mumble silently about her wish to not be associated with the Idiot Blond making Wreath smile as she looked up.

"The same words left my mouth when I heard my parent's decision!" she stated shocking the both of us. "That day was my fifteenth birth day so I blew a raspberry to my parents as soon as I said those exact words before rushing towards the tower but when I was opening the door something flew towards me knocking me back as the wind on my chest was forcefully ejected. After a while, when I was able to gather wind up on my lungs once more, I slowly stood up to see a naked red head with his head between my chest and one of his hands on my breast which was squeezing it from time to time even when he was clearly out cold." She continued making my face turn red as the image appeared once more on my mind.

"I take it that you have seen my son in the buff then?" Wreath's sudden question increased the heat on my face tenfold as I slowly nodded my head before slowly looking at her eyes which now held a knowing smile.

"You and I really are alike. Though, if you don't mind me asking, when did this happen?" She asked me making be lower my head as I weakly told her.

"1 week ago when I came to deliver the food for Weedy's Surprise Birthday, he told me to ring the doorbell or simply come in and leave the food at the table while you and Weedy are at church as he is busy trying something out at that day. I rang the doorbell multiple times but no one answered so I let myself in and dropped the food on the dining table like he said until I heard Koh celebrating in the Bath tub which piqued my interest and before I knew it I was inside." I answered her weakly making her nod.

"That must be when he discovered the Hot Spring effect the Fire Ball can do. So, did you see him naked by then?" asked Wreath as Weedy looked at me in anticipation making me look down.

"No he wasn't there when I got there. He was underwater. In fact during that time, I got my senses back in order and was planning to leave when he sprung from underwater and jumped high into the air." I told her silently as the color on my whole body steadily grew in crimson color.

"And that was when you saw his little Koh huh?" Wreath asked knowingly instantly making steam burst out from either side of my ear as well as the top of my head as I heard Weedy snicker at my embarrassment.

"I'm guessing you then bolted out as soon as my son landed and slipped on the bath tub bonking his head to one side and knocking himself out cold?" Wreath guessed with a sigh making me nod silently.

"Well… At least you did not slap him when he woke up, declared him a pervert, molester and such loudly that everyone in Monsbaiya heard and left him confused." Wreath stated trying to console me as I looked her in shock.

"Are you telling me that you?" I began asking making Wreath look away as a light blush appeared on her face.

"Wow! That was quite the 1st impression Dad gave ya huh mom?" Weedy chirped making Wreath sigh before puffing her cheek childishly.

"What do you expect me to do then? Back then I hardly knew him so I just assumed that he was a stripper who got owned by the tower!" she stated quickly trying to defend her honor while tarnishing her husband's at the same time as a long sigh escaped her mouth.

"The day after, he was adopted by one of the poor families who always prayed to the church to give them a son but was never given one, while I began going to the tower daily before my parents can rope me to meeting the Blonde haired Buffon as they had their job at Haruka during the afternoon with the Blond's parents as they are employed by them. I was getting to higher floors than even Veteran Tamers until I started meeting the redhead in the tower and knocking him out as he tries to apologize to me as I don't want to talk to the Perv which I regret now." Continued Wreath making me pity Guy.

"Soon, the Blond Buffon also began climbing the tower rapidly to meet me thanks to the gold he burned to get the beast weapon egg and guide and until one point all 3 of us met in one floor of the tower where the Buffon gained the notion that I was going to the Tower to meet Guy in secret. That notion quickly got a raise from me but before I could slap him and tell him the truth Guy told him that it was the truth much to my amazement and anger while the other male became livid and told him that he could not stand someone stealing one of his assets and challenged him to a duel which Guy accepts. The duel soon commences and Guy won it with his Gold sword against the blond's Bronze Sword making the blond leave after declaring Guy his rival. I then stormed up to Guy and asked him why he pulled up that stunt. I asked him 'Do you think you need to protect me because I'm a girl?' I asked him heatedly making him raise both hands to try and placate my anger as he told me his reason." Told Wreath making me and Weedy move closer at her with anticipation as both of us wanted to know what Guy's answer was making her smile brightly as a blush once more appeared on her face.

"He told me 'I did not do it to protect you! Honest! After all the beatings you gave me in here I have no doubt you are strong! You just looked like what was happening was annoying you so I thought of redirecting the obvious annoyance to me would help you!' he stated making me raise an eyebrow while looking at him, though I do appreciate him trying to lessen the annoyance around me.

"I then asked. 'So you are offering to be bait so that I don't have to deal with him again? Are you an M as well besides being a Perv?' I asked before his face gained a shred of red as he blew. 'I am not! What made you think so? If it's about our 1st meeting, you should know that was not my intention! Heck I tried apologizing for it every time we met at the beginning but could not with you constantly bashing my head to the ground!' he blew angrily as he began breathing in long for a while before exhaling quickly as he looked at the spot his new rival was before he exited via Wind Crystal slam to the ground he is standing on as a Bright Smile that made my heart skip a beat appeared on his face before saying 'Besides, I don't think he is all that bad. With proper motivation he will surely become stronger and when he does so will I and in no time we will reach the top together!' he exclaimed happily as he thrust his arm up before making a fist as his smile widen even further in barely restrained anticipation." Wreath stated happily before continuing.

"Days later, his words became reality. His new rival decided that using the same type of weapon would make his victory bland so he switched from sword to wand, and steadily climbed the tower on his own strength until he passed Guy for the 1st time while Guy quickly countered by going to higher floors than him in his next visit and this repeated with each attempt of the 2 males. Before long, both have left me behind as they kept one upping each other. I tried my best to catch up but it was futile." Wreath told us sadly.

"'If I had a rival of my own, I might be able to reach the same height as those two.' Was the thought that now occupied my minds, I began asking my other lady friends if they were willing to join me to the tower but every one declined, even my best friend who became Ghosh's mother." She added shocking both me and Weedy while she continued as if nothing happened.

'By then, I decided to try to what my parent's wanted but the blond was way too absorbed with his rivalry between Guy during that time so we never met outside the tower so for the time being I began my training on being a Dutiful Housewife with my best friend and during that time, I found out that she was my Arranged Partner's Childhood friend and had known him before his family became rich. My interest piqued, I asked her what he was like during those days and to my surprise he was a lot like Guy. Both are Sore Loser 'He must be if he is as absorbed as the blond was in their rivalry right?' I assured myself before continuing on what I think was the similarities and difference between them. One who does not judge based on what others think while the other is bothered by it, both being Hard-headed and after seeing the look my friend had when remembering it makes it safe to assume the both are Dokan or Dense. Heck, Guy's the same! On the few times I met him at town, I offered him to go on a picnic with me which he respectfully accepts. We then happily eat the food I made with him sincerely praising me for the food I made but as soon as it was over he was back to tower conquering mode and wondering a way to survive the tower longer which is more proof to my earlier assurance." Wreath stated with a sigh receiving one from me as well.

"Anyway, I think we've soaked enough for now ladies let us get out and get ready for bed." Wreath stated lightly clapping her hands before receiving a whine from Weedy as she wanted to hear more just like I do but if the lady of the house says so, a guest should simply follow right? I reasoned as I stood and started drying myself with a towel as Wreath already done so to her body and was now drying Weedy's with the same towel she used.

Once we were out of the bath I saw a scratched up but otherwise not bleeding Koh stumble into view muttering about ingrate familiars and the likes until he saw the 3 of us.

"Oh! Are you done with the bath? If so then you won't mind me going in there next then? I need a bath after all the dirt that stuck to me from our little scuffle back there." He stated making Wreath nod as Koh smiled and began heading to the bath tub.

"Sweet, I really need it after those ingrate familiars of mine betted on weather I would be able to go to the tower tomorrow or not." He stated before being stopped as Wreath placed a hand on his shoulder.

"After you are done dear, please come see me as we need to discuss something important before you sleep." Stated Wreath making Koh raise an eyebrow but otherwise nod his head in acknowledgement.

The Cook and the Tamer

That night I began pitying Wreath once more as her Lesson to her son about the Birds and the Bees became one where Koh asked where to find the Monsters Bird and Bee which goes back to his mother telling him they were not monsters before trying to steer the conversation back on topic only for her 1st born to asking him not to worry as he doubt those would be stronger that the Killer monster with his mother trying once more to steer the conversation back on topic while Koh once more steered it off topic which repeated well into the night until Wreath gave up and decided to try again tomorrow.

The Cook and the Tamer

I was greeted in the morning by the sound of my angry father trying to catch Koh to evidently chop him up if the butcher knife that he used on his restaurant being in his hand was anything to go by.

"Wha-What is happening here?" I asked in surprise making Wreath who was near me turn to me as I heard Weedy snoring loudly at the bed I shared with her last night.

"Don't worry sweetie, I need to Butch… Err… I mean teach this idiot here never to soil my precious daughter's eyes EVER!" stated father having heard my voice before going back to chasing Koh before he can even ask him throwing the knife at the terrified red head as another suddenly appeared on his hand which also threw to the red head as well.

I then turned to Wreath with disbelief on my eyes as I asked the nagging question on my head.

"You told him?" I asked her in disbelief as she nodded.

"He was going to Butcher him if I didn't." stated in response

I then pointed at what was happening. "And he isn't being butchered now?" I asked her getting a smile from her as a reply.

"Don't worry! After all the dangers he faced at the tower this should be cake walk for him." Wreath stated calmly. While laughing darkly as I began backing away for a bit until I saw the pair of black bags under her eyes which explained to me why this was happening.

"Except those dangers I can easily solve by knocking out the attackers. I can't really do the same her… Wow! That was close! Watch it old man! You almost hit Little Koh with that throw of yours!" stated a frantic Koh before suddenly shivering as a black aura surrounded Koppe accompanied with 2 kitchen knife suddenly appeared on each of his hands.

"Don't you Dare mention THAT Meat Rod of yours in my presence brat or I will castrate you!" he stated slowly as his eyes gained a red glow creeping Koh out as my blushed increased tenfold after hearing it before shaking my head multiple times as a decision was made in my mind as I can't really let this insanity continue.

"It's alright Dad, it's was our mistake." I intervened making both men look at me.

"Even if that is the case, we should teach this shallow minded brat to look underneath the underneath, though, for most, it should have been easy enough for them to guess but to this kid who has his head full of thoughts about the tower, he needs to be told directly." Explained father making me shake my head once more.

"It's alright father, you should have known like I did that Koh is not a Romantic, therefore he would not know about things related towards it, also Koh is not Ghosh father." I added making my father sigh before dropping the 2 kitchen knife as he began turning towards the door as Koh looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

"With that established, I can safely go with my next course of action." I said as I turned to walk towards Koh.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Koh asked me still confused as I stopped in front of him as I looked at him directly, my eyes on his.

"It's just that since you don't know anything about it, I decided to be aggressive in my approach after seeing IT I believe there is no other way but to push forward as I can never erase its image from my head." I told him before closing the distance between us as my heart hammered against my chest while Koh just looked at me with ever growing confusion on his face.

I sighed deeply as I reasoned with myself with the knowledge that his mother's lecture of the Birds and the Bee's failure last night, direct action is the only way to go with Koh, who had many nicknames, with more than two about the tower, though, for romance, he only has one: The Dokan Adonis of Monosbaiya.

Anyway, speaking of the lesson, I could feel pity for Wreath once more as the lesson she tried to teach the Dense Mortal God of Beauty fell on deaf ears as he was more interested to know where the creatures called Birds and Bees can be found.

Bad move to say to a Tamer who is very much interested in unknown creatures which was one of the many reasons for his wish of climbing the monstrous tower, and try as she might, Koh kept asking about the Bird and Bee creatures, and not minding the lesson revolving around them that his mother tried to teach him last night.

Taking a great gulp of air, as I steeled myself towards the act I decided. I leaned in on Koh's surprised face, looking at his eyes seriously without blinking. Before finally lunging in to give him the most passionate and loving kiss I could muster which was not much as it was my first time doing so, which was proven to me soon, as I started feeling faint as my face had most likely had taken a crimson red color. As I began hearing steam coming out of my ears, I broke off without looking at him as I tried to steady my racing heart, as I still have to deliver my final blow to shatter the dense wall of his Thick Head to get my feelings through him.

After a minute, my heart finally started to slow down to normal, I began to speak.

"I… I L-lo-love 'Thud' You Koh… Huh?" I began before seeing his head on the floor.

"Nicely done my dear and his reaction is exactly what Guy did after I proposed to him." stated a voice behind me making me turn to see a smiling Wreath.

"If your feelings still don't get through to that Idiot, I'm going to kill him!" stated another voice making me turn towards it to see my father smiling on one side while frowning on another.

"Don't worry Dad." I said with a smile as I pulled the unconscious red head's head on my lap before stroking his wild red strands. "I was able to knock out the strongest Tamer with a kiss, so that must mean he does like me." I continued making him smile wholly at me.

"I hope your right Sweetie." Dad told me before I looked at the slumbering Koh.

'It felt good speaking those words as I felt a large weight was finally being lifted off my chest, even though I'm not sure if he heard all of it. Also the feeling of the kiss, although forced felt good, especially since he did not push me way, though it might be because he was too shocked. Still, it was exhilarating which made my lips curve up into a smile as I pulled the slumbering man near me some more so that I was able to have his head, neck, and upper half of his body on my lap as I placed my hands around his stomach into a light hug.

"You better be ready when you wake up Koh, because I might get addicted to your lips." I told him silently as the two kiss I had recently played in my mind making me smile widely until the thought of him returning it crossed my mind which quickly caused me to faint as well but not before hearing Weedy wake up and ask 'Did I miss anything?'

The End?

AN cont" So what do you think? Good, Bad, in the middle? You decide. Like always, please R+R or Read and Review with simply praise welcome. Though Constructive input on how I can improve my story telling and/or Grammar are very much appreciated. Hope my 1st one shot was ok, and I anyone wants. I'm accepting beta's for this story and maybe a co-op for a chapter version? To Nico Fans, sorry if I made her out in a bad light but I can't STAND women in the wrong ALWAYS getting away with what they did like what happened in Persona 4. Heck, she might be the reason WHY there is no wedding in this game as Koh might consider young ladies as violent as her which would be further proven with how Weedy copies her. That is also my reason here why Koh is… Koh or simply put why he is stupid here due to the multiple Axe Kcks to his face and possibly his brain delivered by his SUPPOSED childhood friend and then his little sis. I'm not sure what rating I should put this on so if you can then please give me a suggestion on where to put this. Also, to those who wish a playlist of mine in youtube to be update, please tell me via pm or comment of the game playlist you want updated. With that said, thank you very much for finding the time to read this and please have a good day everyone.


End file.
